Hydrophobia
by Shima Ame
Summary: The threat of water on that fateful day, when it pulled him under and left him in debt to the proxians. And then there came the day where it washed him from the lighthouse as well. The trama that has left Felix Hydrophobic PxF


What started out as a big story idea came out and stopped at a one-shot. Oh well, This will work. enjoy!

* * *

A normal day in vale, well, close to normal. Felix was busy fixing up the house he lived in as a child while Picard worked on the dock. Jenna was inside, supposedly working on cleaning the interior, but Felix couldn't be sure with all the giggling.

The young man paused on the roof, looking over Picard's work. Since that day, Felix had grown a fear of water. Well, after almost being drown in such a storm, anyone would. And being swept away in the ocean and waking up to see Alex on Idjema didn't help much, either.

But...

Leaning back with a sigh, we was brought to sudden attention when his elbow poked through the thatching. Letting out a yell, he fell through.

"Eee!" Sheba jumped out of the way, huddling against Jenna. Jenna on the other hand, walked up to her brother, a firm boot on his face.

"Felix..!"

"Eep."

"Felix!" Picard busted in, halting suddenly when he noted Jenna's boot. "Jenna, don't hurt him worse!"

"He hurt Sheba!"

"Uhh..." Sheba was afraid to protest. Saving Felix from Jenna would be more than pay back for him saving her from the lighthouse- at least he lived. So Sheba said nothing.

Picard stood helpless. Felix stared up at him, pleading for help.

"Sorry buddy..." He mouthed and slinked off. THUNK Right when Picard was at the door, he was knocked over by a large projectile.

"Make sure he stays out of here! Sheba and I can't work with that klutz falling everywhere!"

"Yes maam." Picard whimpered, plying a shattered vertebra.

"Hi Picard..." Felix cried, clinging to the Lemurian's back. "Don't let 'er get me..."

"Come on, you big baby." Picard managed to heave the Venus adept onto his back, carrying him outside. The door slammed behind him.

Felix dug his face into Picard's hair, hiding a grin that crossed his face.

"Come on, Felix, you can help me mend the dock."

"But..."

"Come on, you can't tell me your baby sister hurt the mighty Felix THAT much..."

Felix moaned, sitting on the dock like a child while he watched Picard lay boards down.

"Come on, Felix! Help me!"

"But Picard!"

"Come on, it's fine!"

Felix shuddered as he looked at his friend, balancing so perfectly on the beam. His mind ran through all the horrible things that could happen. He could see Picard falling off, into the raging whirlpool infested river. He could see the clouds build up in the stormy sky and the mountains causing a full rock slide down on his friend.

"No!" Felix curled up, whimpering hard.

"Felix?" Picard walked over to him. "What's wrong, buddy?" He rocked the man's shoulders lightly.

"No..."

"Felix?"

"No!" Felix clung to the Lemurian's chest, trying to get away from the visions.

"Felix, what's wrong?" The half-startled Picard Hugged his friend, helping him to stand. He didn't expect Felix to latch his legs around his waist. "Felix! Come on, it's ok!" Picard cradled him, giving nervous glances to passerby's. "Felix... you're making a fool of yourself..." He managed to walk over to the river, sitting down at the edge of the dock.

"No!"

"Yes!" He laughed lightly, splashing Felix by kicking his feet. He eventually got curious and pried the face out of his chest, using some water to wipe away the tears. "What?"

Felix choked on tears, blood-shot eyes staring into the Lemurian's golden.

"Th-the water..."

"What, you're afraid of the water?"

Felix whimpered.

"But I'm a water adept! And we had so much fun out at sea, remember?"

"But..."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want..." He drifted off.

"Hum?"

"I don't want you to go away..." He whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere, see." Picard slowly lowered them into the river, feeling Felix latch on tighter. "Felix, it hurts!" Picard pushed his body away, letting Felix float on the water, slowly drifting under the dock. "Felix! Put your feet down or you'll be washed away!"

"But I can't swim..."

"You're four years older, you can walk now, for crying out loud!"

"..." Felix stood, water coming up to his chest.

"See?"

Felix looked up at Picard, almost laughing.

"What?" Picard took a step back nervously. "Why are you looking at me like that!"

Felix too a step forward.

"Felix!"

SPLASH!

Picard was suddenly underwater, unable to breath at all costs. Felix was on top of him, lips pressed against his own.

He could feel the current pulling him down stream until they hit one of the legs of the dock. It was then, under the dock, that Felix let go, standing straight and wiping the water from his face. He smirked proudly.

"What... was that..."

"A kiss, duh."

"No, I mean... what?" Picard was clearly startled.

"This, " Felix tilted Picard's chin. "is the only type of water I trust."


End file.
